Jealousy is a Cruel thing
by mednin
Summary: Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino are the best kunoichis in the village.Sasuke is back and the guys are some of the best shinobi in the village.What happens if 4 guys start having a crush on the girls?SakuSasu,TenNeji,HinaNaru,InoShika.Humor will come later
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. Don't flame though suggestions would be great!**** If you want me to use ****kun**** or san or ****chan****, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**

Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino were walking to the new dango shop. They are all 15 and are the best kunoichis in the village. First Sakura, then TenTen, then Hinata, then Ino. (a/n they look like there Shippuden selves all of the characters and Sasuke is wearing the clothing that Orochimaru did not give him, the other kind, or whateve. They are also all jounin). Though they are all friends, Sakura and TenTen have a closer bond with each other more then with Hinata and Ino because TenTen and Sakura spar and practice with each other more, plus the guys they like are emo and both have a kekkai genkai that's in there eyes. Ino and Hinata have a closer bond probably because they spar together more together then they do with TenTen and Sakura. Sakura and TenTen are like sisters and ever since the Sasuke Retrieval, they've become really close friends. But, either way, there all friends.

"Sakura, do you still like Sasuke" asked Ino, they were talking about there crushes. (a/n they are at the dango shop now, they all came back from training)

"Yes, but I don't think he'll ever like me back"

"The same goes with me with but with Neji" said TenTen

"Same here except with Naruto" said Hinata

"Same but with Shikamaru" said Ino.

They all sighed.

"You know what, who cares what guys think of us. I want someone to like me for who I am. I don't want to impress anyone by acting like someone I'm not. How about you guys?" Sakura said.

"I'm right there with you" said TenTen.

"Same here" said Hinata and Ino.

They all had a happy grin on there face and the dangos they ordered just came. They ate happily.

Meanwhile…

The guys are at the Ichiraku ramen shop. The way they are sitting is Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. They look like there Shippuden selves. They are all really good ninjas and just came back from training. Sasuke is back and Itachi is killed (a/n sorry Itachi fans, if you want him to be alive, let me know). Team Hebi went there separate ways. Sasuke and Neji have a really close bond due to the fact that they help each other spar a lot. They also understand each other and even though they may get into fights, they never last. Plus, they both understand each other, it's like they have a certain aura around them. Naruto and Shikamaru have a close bond because they spar with each other a lot and they understand each other. But either way, they are all friends.

"Another ramen please!" said Naruto

"Coming right up" said the ramen man (a/n I forgot his name).

While Naruto was eating ramen and Shikamaru was, well, eating, but slower then Naruto, Neji and Sasuke are talking about there mission.

"I see, so we have a mission to escort 4 men around Konoha" said Neji

"Yep, and we have no choice, it's a mission" said Sasuke

"When do we have to meet, Uchiha?"

"In about an hour, Hyuga"

Shikamaru heard all of this and told Naruto to hurry up. Naruto finished his ramen, they all then paid for the ramen, and left.

With the girls…

The girls split the bill, paid for it, and left. They were headed to Ino's flower shop so Ino could get more money (a/n she doesn't keep all of her money with her) and then go to the new weapon shop they heard about. On the way to Ino's flowershop, they came across the guys.

With the guys…

They came across the girls while heading to Tsunade's office.

"Hi Sasuke" said Sakura, smiling.

"Hn" he said. Right now he's looking into Sakura's eyes and sees happiness. He liked her smile, it just had something special about it. Her kindness was also great as well and it still is. Then he started thinking back about when Sakura and him were genin.

"_She has improved a lot back then. __Especially when she used to have long hair.__ Who even started that rumor about me liking girls with long hair __anyway.__ When I said thank you on that day before I left, I really meant it Sakura. Thank you for liking me for who I am._" Sasuke thought.

"Hi Neji" said TenTen, smiling as well.

"Hn" he said. They looked each other in the eyes and Neji saw happiness. Right now he's having all of these flashbacks of him and TenTen training together.

"_I can't believe I haven't even said thank you once to her for helping me train even though she could have trained with someone else and just focus on herself__. I was so selfish__. But, thank you, __TenTen__, thank you for doing all of that._" he thought.

"Hi Naruto" said Hinata, smiling shyly.

"Hey Hinata" he said. Naruto looked into her eyes and also saw happiness in her eyes as well. He was remembering all of the times she had comforted him. Especially about the time before the match against Neji. In addition, also admiring him and watching him train (a/n he knew she was there)

"_Hinata__, thank you so much for comforting me.__ Thank you for accepting me. You have always given me confidence. Even though I use to like Sakura, I realize that I liked her in a sisterly way, but I like you in a different kind of way. Thank you for being there. Thank you for __comforting me and supporting me when no one else has._"

"Hi Shikamaru" she said, smiling.

"Hey Ino" he said. He also looked into her eyes and seeing her happy. Right now he is thinking of the times they spent together.

"_One reason why I wanted to become a ninja is to live up to my family's name. Another was because I thought being a ninja would make my life easier, but I was wrong in thinking that. But the last reason and certainly not the least is to impress you, __Ino__. You always liked __Sasuke__ and every time you swooned or talked about him it pained __me. I want to become a ninja so I could be able__ protect you, __Ino_" He thought.

The thought then struck the guys that they had to get to Tsunade's office. So, they said good-bye to the girls and head off.

At Tsunade's office:

"Your mission is to escort these men" said Tsunade pointing to the men.

**What do you guys think? ****Any suggestions?****Any ideas for the next chapter?****Any ideas on the names?**** Thank you for all of those who review or just plain take the time to read my fan fiction. It took me a long time to finish this, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Pissed

**That last chapter took a**** long time, here is another one, ****I**** hope you like it****! Oh yeah, also, thank you I love ****hershey****axwitherdxblackxrose****, and Lady ****Teiana**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Naruto**

"This one over hear is Hideyoshi Hitsuna. He's 16 and a Jonin. He comes from the Village Hidden among the stones" Tsunade said pointing to the one on the left. He looked like a regular 16 year old. Like as tall as Neji. Has dark blue eyes and his headband is blue, the protractor was the one from where he was from, the Village Hidden Among the Stones. He also had one of those puppy ear hats over him. On the doggy ear hat he has his protractor sort of thing. He has brown hair. One more thing, he is also muscular (a/n like regular muscular, you know.)

"The one over here is Ayumo Hitsuna. He's Manabe's younger brother. He's 15 years old. Obviously, he also comes from the Village Hidden Among the Stones. He is also a jounin". She pointed to the one on the right of his brother's. He had medium brunette hair, dark blue eyes. He has one of those doggy hats as well. His hair is brown, like his brother's. His eyes are dark blue. He is thin and is as tall as Sasuke. His protractor is located just like his brother's is.

"The one next to Ayumo, to his right is Toujin Masura. He is 15 years old. He comes from the Village Hidden Among the Stones as Well. He is also a jounin." He is as tall as Naruto is. His hair is a dark blue. He has light green eyes. Even though he is as tall as Naruto he is stout and slightly chubby. His headband is dark blue and is located around his neck (like Hinata's) His hair is also in a ponytail.

"Last, but not least is Manabe Masura. He is the twin of Toujin though older then him by 2 minutes. They are Fraternal twins or non-identical twins. He is also 15 years old and comes from the Village Hidden Among the Stones as well. He is also a jounin" He is as tall as Shikamaru. He has dark blue eyes and dark green hair. His hair is medium length. His headband is brown and is located on his forehead.

They have all known each other for a long time and they all get along fine.

(A/N I am very bad with descriptions, I'm glad that is over with. Please imagine the clothes yourselves because I am not very good with fashion. They have weapons).

"You will be escorting them around the village. They are here because as a peace treaty with the Village Hidden Among the Stones. They are willing to teach anyone they want, but of there choice". Said Tsunade.

"For today you do not have to start. These men will give you a tour of the village. Once you are done you will be living in an apartment. Now, dismiss." said Tsunade and they all walked out of the Hokage's office and out of the Hokage tour

With the Girls:

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" TenTen screamed so that almost everyone or everyone in Konoha could hear. Yes, the weapon shop was closed.

With the Guys:

The guys were walking and while they were walking all of the girls were whispering about how cute they are. When all of a sudden:

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"That sounded like TenTen" said Neji.

"Who?" asked Hideyoshi.

"One of our friends. Neji li-" before Naruto could say anything else Neji covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you moron" said Neji.

"We should check it out, even though it is troublesome" said Shikamaru, thinking Ino will be there.

"Let's check it out" said Sasuke, hoping Sakura will be there. So the group goes heads over to the Weapon shop

In Front of the Weapon Shop:

"Why does it have to be closed" said TenTen with anime tears.

"It'll be alright, TenTen" said Sakura.

"I agree" said both Hinata and Ino (a/n it's like they can read each others minds, lol).

"TenTen, what's going on?!" asked a concerned Neji along with the rest of the group in the back.

"The Weapon Shop is closed" said TenTen sulking and with anime tears.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke had an anime sweatdrop.

"Oh, oh yeah. This is Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Sakura" said Naruto pointing to them as he said their names. "And this is Masura Toujin, Masura Manabe, Hitsuna Hideyoshi, and Hitsune Ayumo." Naruto said pointing to the names when he said them. "Toujin and Manabe are siblings, they are non-identical twins, yeah, that's it (a/n I'm not trying to make fun of Naruto). Hideyoshi and Ayumo are also siblings. They are all from the Village Hidden Among the Stones, there protractors (headbands) show it all" said Naruto.

"Hello ladies" said Manabe, Toujin, Hideyoshi, and Ayumo in a smooth way. This got the guys mad.

Ayumo took the hands of Sakura as did the rest of the guys only Hideyoshi took TenTen's, Toujin took Hinata's, and Manabe took Ino's.

"You are even prettier then a cherry blossom in the Springfield, Sakura"

"You are a 10 out of 10 with everything, TenTen"

"You are like the sun, on a cloudy day, Hinata"

"You look like an angel from heaven, Ino"

The guys were supper pissed, now. The girls also didn't like the situation they were in. The guys (Ayumo and the gang who came from the Village Hidden Among the Stones) felt an aura both powerful and evil. They turned around and saw the guys glaring at them. Each guy went up to the guy that was touching and saying those dumb comebacks to HIS girl.

With Sakura and Ayumo:

Sasuke came up to Ayumo and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to suppress his anger. Ayumo looked over his should, still holding Sakura's hands.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Sakura.Now" said an angry Sasuke.

"I don't feel like it. Her hands are s soft and it's like an angel's touch. It feels like heaven" Replied Ayumo.

"You. Are. Wishing. For. An. Early. Death. Boy." Said a pissed off Sasuke.

Ayumo just kept talking to a confused Sakura. Not even paying attention to Sasuke, as if he didn't even exist.

Sasuke was now VERY pissed. He should be holding Sakura's hands, not this Ayumo guy. He tapped, more like poked Ayumo hard. Ayumo let go of Sakura's hands and turned around to meet an angry and pissed off Sasuke (with sharingan) cracking his knuckles. Sasuke then punched him in the face and then beat him up. Using his super cool moves. (a/n Use your imagination also if you want) The results turning out a smirking Sasuke and next to him a passed out Ayumo( eyes are like Xs) who is injured and broken bones. Lesson? Never piss off Sasuke, especially when it comes to HIS Sakura.

With Hideyoshi and TenTen

Neji tapped Hideyoshi on the shoulder.

"Get.Your.Hands.Off.TenTen." said an angry Neji. Hideyoshi just kept on talking to a confused TenTen.

Neji got pissed. He tapped him on the shoulder, having Hideyoshi's hands loose grip of TenTen's and the Byakugan Neji and beat up Hideyoshi in several ways. This led a proud Neji saying "You should have listened to what I told you. If you did, this wouldn't have been your destiny" (a/n I know he stopped saying that destiny stuff, but still.

With Toujin and Hinata

Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HINATA!" said an angry and loud Naruto.

He looked over his shoulder and said "Why would I listen to a loud mouth?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE" he yelled. Though, Toujin just kept talking with Hinata.

Naruto got pissed. Naruto pulled on Toujin's ponytail. Toujin let go of Hinata's hands and looked at Naruto only to find a Naruto in kyubii (that's the demon that's locked inside Naruto, the nine-tailed fox for people who don't know).

"YOUR DEAD" shouted a kyubii form Naruto. He also beat up Toujin in his kyubii form and defeated Toujin. Naruto returned back to normal and said "Don't mess with me, Naruto, the next hokage!" said Naruto, smiling.

With Manabe and Ino.

Shikamaru just tapped Manabe on the shoulder saying "Troublesome Manabe, get your hands off Ino". Manabe just ignored him and talked to a confused Ino. Shikamaru was now wide awake. Not tired and about ready to kill someone. He tapped Manabe on the shoulder once again. Manabe let go of Ino's hands only to face a fully awaken Shikamaru. Shikamaru beat Manabe in lots of ways and Manabe is now unconscious. "That wasn't troublesome. It was actually fun. But next time, listen to what I have to say" said a very serious Shikamaru.

**It took me a long time to finish this, so please review. Thanks.**


	3. Splitting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a lot of work. Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Oh yeah, I don't own ****Naruto**** Any ideas for new chapters will be great. Thank you!**** If you want me to change the best ****friends**** thing, let me know like with Sakura and ****Hinata**** being best friends or something, though it will be extremely hard. I can't decide which one I like more, ****NejiTen**** or ****NaruHina**

The girls looked at the beaten men and the guys smirks. The men from the Village Hidden Among the Stones had just gotten up and look injured. The guys explained why the guys (the Village Hidden Among the Stones) are here.

"Sakura/TenTen/Hinata/Ino, will you show us around the village?" asked Ayumo, Hideyoshi, Toujin, and Manabe.

"I thought the guys were showing you around town" said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, well, could you also come with us?" asked Ayumo

"I don't mind, how about you, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino" asked Sakura.

"I'll go if your going Sakura"

"Same"

"Sure, why not"

"Thanks, this could be like a double date times two" said Ayumo.

"I agree" said the rest of the guys from the Village Hidden Among the Stones

_"The hell it will"_ thought the guys.

"What a drag, you guys forgetting about us. We'll go with you also" said Shikamaru.

_"__Shikamaru__, you actually do care__"_ thought Ino.

"YEAH, WE'RE HERE ALSO!" shouted Naruto.

_"__Naruto__, you are the most caring person I have ever met__"_ thought Hinata.

"Hn. You actually think you can get away with them without us coming along?" asked Neji.

_"__Neji__, what are you doing?! You don't have to do this! But still, __thank you__." _Thought TenTen.

"You may be from the Village Hidden Among the Stones, but we don't care. If you even try to leave us behind, especially when it comes to the girls" looks at Sakura "Then I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life. We're going with you" said Sasuke, actually, more like demanded.

_"__Sasuke__I know you know I'm strong after seeing me fight, but __your__ doing this for me? Even when you did protect me, you didn't have to. Thank you, __Sasuke__"_ thought Sakura.

Ayumo, Hideyoshi, Toujin, and Manabe grumbled. They then huddled together and agreed to a plan. Going two at a time.

"Fine, though we should each go in groups of six. It'll be in one group me, Hideyoshi, Sakura, and TenTen. In the other group it'll be Toujin, Manabe, Hinata, and Ino. The guys can choose which group they want to go to" said Ayumo.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

_"No way I'm going to leave __Ino__ with some weird people we just met from the Village Hidden __Among__ the Stones"_ thought Shikamaru.

_"__Hinata__ is mine! No one touches her, but me!"_ thought Naruto.

"I'll go with Hinata/Ino" said Naruto and Shikamaru at the same time.

_"No way __Hideyoshi__ is touching __TenTen__. '__You are a ten out of ten, __TenTen__' that was so lame. __TenTen__ will die if she keeps hearing all of that, even though she has to put up with Lee and __Gai__-sensei, but she has me to keep her sane. __Even though Sakura is with her, still.__ No one touches __TenTen__ or they WILL regret it"_ thought Neji.

_"NO ONE CALLS SAKURA A CHERRY BLOSSOM OTHER THEN ME! Imagine what will happen if they are on a date, even if __TenTen's__ there. If he DARE lay a finger on Sakura, __a.k.a__, MY CHERRY BLOSSOM, __then__ I'll personally make him suffer. Also, I love spending time with her. And NO MAN SHALL TOUCH HER (_other then his friends, like giving her a high five or something is cool, but when the Village Hidden Among the Stones guys do it, then it is not okay) _I'll worry every minute when she's with him. I am going!"_ thought Sasuke.

"I'll go with Sakura/TenTen" said Sasuke/Neji.

And so Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Manabe, and Toujin went one way. And Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Ayumo, and Hideyoshi went the other.

**I know this isn't my best chapter and I'm sorry. There will be funnier chapters in the futures. Please tell me what you think, or how should I improve, or any ideas? Thanks for reviewing ****everyone,**** I'll try to make future chapters better.**


	4. Hinata's courage

**S****chool is torture for me right no! It's a miracle that I'm even updating! Anyway, this will be a ****HinaNaru**** and ****InoShika****chapter,**** the next will be ****SakuSasu**** and ****TenNeji****Oh yeah, if you don't like the best friends system, tell me if you want it differently. Like ****Hinata**** and Sakura are best friends or something. I'm mostly only good at making ****emo**** guys funny, but I'll try my best to make this chapter funny.**

_Sakura rules_thoughts italicized

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Ino.

"Whatever you want, you angel from heaven Ino" said Manabe. Shikamaru then bumbed Manabe on the head.

"OH, I KNOW, HOW ABOUT WE GO GET SOME RAMEN!" shouted Naruto.

"Whatever my angel from the sun, Hinata, wants" said Toujin dreamingly.

Naruto then got angry and was shouting in his mind. He was about to beat him dead but Hinata stopped him.

"Please don't, Naruto" said Hinata.

"Okay, but only for you" said Naruto. "_As long as it will make you happy, __Hinata__"_ thought Naruto.

At this, Hinata blushed and then was awakened by Ino when she said

"Ramen sounds good"

So, they all walked to Ichiraku's ramen and the seating order goes like Naruto, Hinata, Toujin, Manabe, Ino, and Shikamaru. While walking on the way girls kept giving them loving eyes, but they ignored them. Also, on the way to getting ramen, Shikamaru and Naruto made the plan with seating arrangements.

"How can I help all of you" said the ramen lady (I always forget her name)

Naruto, Toujin, and Hinata all ordered Miso ramen while Ino, Shikamaru, and Manabe ordered Chicken ramen. So, Ayame got all of the orders and left.

With Naruto, Toujin, and Hinata

"Hey, hey Hinata! You have good taste in ramen" said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto" said Hinata, blushing and is also shocked that Naruto complimented her like that.

Toujin, noticing this, got jealous. So, he took Hinata's hands and looked at her and said:

"Hinata, would you like to go to the movies with me?" asked Toujin. (A/n there are movies in Konoha, if you've seen the Naruto movie, then you'll know that I'm right).

Hinata was both shocked and confused while Naruto was pissed.

Naruto was shaking his fist, closing his eyes roughly, had a vessel popping out from his head and hand thinking:

_"Why you son of a bitch"_ he thought. Hinata didn't know whether to say yes or no. She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't like him. So, she decided on what to do.

"I-I'm sorry, Toujin, b-but I can't. Maybe some other time" she said. This left Toujin with a sad, pouting face and a grinning Naruto, doing a little happy dance in his head and also making fun of Toujin in his head as well.

_"I can't help it, I still love __Naruto__." _Thought Hinata.

"I see, well, do you want to go to the beach together? I bet you would look great in a swimming suit" he asked. (A/n there is a beach in Konoha, if you see that episode when they walk across the great Naruto bridge or something, where Sakura asks Sasuke if they want to go to the beach together. It's sad how I remember this stuff).

"SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Naruto and then punched him up hard and beat him up.

With Ino, Shikamaru, and Manabe

"I see, well, do you want to go to the beach together? I bet you would look great in a swimming suit" said Toujin. Manabe heard this and asked Ino if she wanted to go to the beach.

"Or, we could go to the hot springs together, just you and me" said Manabe then purring at Ino.

Shikamaru got angry and told him that he was troublesome and then just punched him, giving Manabe a black eye.

Back to normal, where everyone is talking:

"Here is your ramen" said the ramen lady.

"Thank you" they all said, taking there ramen and then started eating.

"So, what do you think about the beach" asked Toujin to Hinata and Ino.

"I have to train" said Hinata.

"Same here" said Ino.

"How about we train with you guys? After all, we are jounin as well" said Manabe.

"Well, it would be rude if we don't invite everyone else, so we'll have to see. Though, I would really like to! What do you think, Naruto? Shikamaru?" asked Hinata.

_"As long as I get to spend time with __Hinata__, then it'll be awesome! Plus, I would like to see her in a bikini or a bathing suit!__ Plus, I want to see __Hinata__ smiling, so"_ thought Naruto.

"I'll go! I bet it will be fun! We could all spend time together! Hanging out with you is fun Hinata" said Naruto. Hinata blushed and then Naruto blushed.

"I think it'll be fun" said Ino.

"_Troublesome. Well, maybe it will be fun. Plus, I don't want __Ino__ hanging around those two guys, especially __Manabe__" _thought Shikamaru.

"I'll go as well" said Shikamaru.

"Great! Now all we need to do is see when we should plan it. After all, I want Sakura, TenTen, Sasuke, and Neji to come along with everyone else!" said Hinata.

"Yeah" said everyone else.

So they agreed that they'll figure it out when Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, Toujin, and Hideyoshi whenever they come. They then finished their ramen and paid. While they were walking Toujin tried to hold Hinata's hand but Hinata kept pushing away or dodging it, though not in the mean way. Manabe was doing the same thing to Ino and Ino was doing the same thing as Hinata was doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRYING TO HOLD HINATA'S HAND?! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO?!" shouted Naruto and then held onto Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed and was about to pass out. But, then reminded herself that she would become braver, but didn't, but was still blushing like mad. Naruto was also smiling and blushing.

"Troublesome. Same thing that Naruto says with Ino, Manabe" said Shikamaru and then holding Ino's hand. Ino blushed along with Shikamaru and then they all just kept walking with sad faces on Manabe and on Toujin's faces.

"Let's head over to Ino's flowershop, that's where Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and I hang out together, what do you guys think?" asked Hinata, still blushing.

"Sure" they all replied and they all headed to Ino's flowershop.

**What do you guys think? This was an awful chapter! Right now I'm stressed with school, I'm sorry, it's just so hard. So, please review! Next chapter will be with Sakura and everybody else. Any ideas would be great, thanks!**


	5. Ideas

I need ideas, I can't think of any. Help would be great. I'm really sorry. The more ideas, the sooner I will update, thanks!


End file.
